onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avery D. North/Sad or Bada** - A Mad Monk Story
In Chapter 837 it was reveiled that out of 4 Worst Gen Supernovas that entered Big Mom's territory Urouge was the only one to cause a stir. I recently, due to Bleach ending had dabbled in anime/manga reviews on youtube and it seems as if the world hates Urouge. They have deemed him too weak and are not happy with fact that he would be possible to defeat a strong enemy. Most had decided that the Sweet Commander must have been the weakest one although we have no information other than the fact the he was weaker than Urouge and Cracker to back it up. Instead of using what we don't have I want to highlight the information that we do have. 1. Urouge is a Supernova. I think we all know what this means, yes he has the lowest bounty but he was a super rookie with an bounty of over 100,000,000 beli. He challenged sea known as Paradise and passed the test. He made it to the Saboady Archipelago. 2 His time at the Saboady Archipelago He is 1st seen battling an opponent with a higher bounty and does not seem to be worried in the least. The only things that most folks take away from this is the fact that X Drake stopped them both, which was indeed impressive, but Urouge did not ask for help. Seeing as Luffy at 300,000,000 beli was constantly attacked by bounty hunters I would assume that each one of the rookies had to defend themselves during their time there. And prior to Kizaru he did not look injured so I doubt he had much trouble tith that. 3 Vs the WG Yes Urouge took damage from the Pacifista but so did Drake, Luffy, Kid, and every other Supernova who faced one. And then he faced Kizaru and well we know that outcome 4, not just Urouge, Supernovas utterly defeated. 4 Recent and Timeskip Recently we saw Urouge bandaged up, from what some assume is his battle with Cracker although we have no evidence to suppot that theory. But we also saw an alive Urouge. Which means that for 2 years he has traveled the New World and survived, although he challenged a Yonkou like no one else but Luffy has, from our knowledge. I assume based on Brulee's comments that he actually stepped foot on Whole Cake Island, which also means he got past the Tarte stations. We do know however that he was able to defeat one of Big Mom's sweet commanders which show he is not afraid of her power and he was powerful enough to win. Granted I will admit we are unaware how exactly he won but we also dont know how exactly he lost to Cracker. Maybe he was still wounded from his fight with the 1st sweet commander he faced. Basically I am saying we have no reason to believe Urouge is weak based on his accomplishments and wanted to share my reasoning. I am hoping that during his battle with Luffy, Cracker will discuss Urouge's battled more. Category:Blog posts